A change of
by Bastard-chan
Summary: After being reputedly bullied Tiffany tries to break free from her daily horrors, leading to her face to face with the Slenderman himself. whether this will be the end of her or a new beginning is still to be determined. Rated M for sexual themes and Violence.
1. Chapter 1 - A change of pace

''Stop sounding as I just said something bad.'' Nathan said and gave of a short, almost pitiful laugh before quickly heading off the opposite direction.

Before Tiffany had time to even recover from the sudden confession the school-bell rang. The hall became flooded off students running from all directions. She sighed before disappearing in the crowd to make her way home. After she had exited the school she walked down the school's yard, ignoring the highlighted ''No walking on the grass'' she walked with quick steps. She were still felt rather cheerful after the sudden confession, but tried her best to hide her excitement. The flood of people started to decrease around her, headed home like she too was. She turned around by the gym building to get her bike. As she where to pick up her bike-keys from her bag she felt a hard grip tightened around her shoulder.

''Guess **_who_**.'' A disturbing voice said close to her ear making her jump in shock.

''Just give me a break already. 'Tiffany responded as she exhaled frustrated.

''A break? But schools out Tiff.. And I haven't seen you all day!'' He said in a humming way, the kind that filled Tiffany with rage. Whenever he hummed in that way she _knew_ something had put him of today. Assumingly something connected to the soccer team.

''Read my lips Chad, _Fuck off_ '' Tiffany said and slapped away Chad's hand that had been resting safely on her shoulder.

''Oh, got some guts after that confession huh?'' He said and leaned closer, putting his elbow against the girl's bike.

''H-how did.. .'' She started before being taken behind in a grip that forced her down on the dirty segment.

''I have my connections~'' he hummed while taking a few steps backwards.

''Y-you.. .'' She said but was almost immediately interrupted by a foot showing down her face even further down on the ground.

''Show some respect Tiff.'' Another boy said from above.

''Are you really that that scared of me that you push your two monkeys on me?'' She said painfully. Chad walked slowly up to the boy pressing he's foot on Tiffany's face and gently tapped him on his shoulder. In response the boys slowly lift his foot and backed off. Tiffany still lying down on the ground with her face faced down in the dirt breathed rusty and heavily. Chad slowly approached her and bent he's knee's to look pitifully down on her.

''Oh Tiff, Tiff. Will you ever learn to respect your elders?'' He said and chuckled which his two monkeys followed.

Tiffany had enough. This had being going for way too long. Chad had been this way ever since her start of high school. He just couldn't get enough of playing games with her constantly. Him and he's monkeys where proud members of the football team so the coach over looked their behavior towards Tiffany. After all, 3 less members would '' _hurt''_ the team spirit. They were nothing other than jocks that took out their frustration on her, she kept telling herself. Chad had a dad that put huge pressure on him to get a college scholarship. Dim and Dum just followed Chad because of their own insecurities. Rather sad really, but they wore the blame in some sort of ''pride'' in the end.

The girl bit her lip and made a side kick which made Chad fall to the ground. His companions stood in shock for what they had witnessed before their eyes. Almost immediately Tiffany took a run for it. She knew if they got their hands on her this time she would come home with more than a couple bruises. She glanced for a mere second behind her back , they were still in shock but just as she was to breath out in relief Chad made a terrifying grin and begun the hunt. He was the football team's quarterback so outrunning her, a thin girl that didn't care much for sports wouldn't be a challenge for him. Tiffany's heart beat faster; he was so close to her. But she felt her heart fall a little when she saw that she reached the woods. If she was really lucky Chad would lose her around all the trees.

Chad sprinted faster than ever before. The adrenaline was incredible. Tormenting her like this was probably the best stress-reliever ever! And today would defiantly be different, because for once she did something really unexpected. _Oh the pleasure._ The boy thought as he entered the woods, passing tree after tree and still seeing the girl's brown hair flickering past the trees.

Tiffany was out of breath. She wouldn't manage to run for much longer. She knew that Chad wasn't going full hearted by preforming at his best effort, this wasn't common of him. Suddenly she stumbled over a branch and fell headfirst to the ground. As she looked up she saw Chad slowing down his pace, the hunt was over.

''Already, Tiff? Was that all you had~?'' He said before halting some meters away from her.

''What do you expect, Mr. ''star'' quarterback with daddy issues?'' She said without thinking.

''Oh, you're **SO** funny!'' He said before darting towards her meanwhile raising his voice. With all he's might he kicked her abdomen. The sudden pain made Tiffany sequel and crouch together in a ball like position.

''I-is that all you got?'' She said as tears started to form by her eyes.

''Acting cocky, huh?'' Chad took a grip around Tiffany's sweater and pressed her back up against a tree. He made a sinister grin as he studied her for a moment.

''Haven't you learnt anything during our wonderful one and a half year together, Tiff? Or even after a little confession you get all excited and full of courage?'' He said as his hand started to make its way down her sweater.

''S-st..!'' She tried to scream out but was instantly blocked by Chad's hand that made her unable to make a sound. Tears started to run down her chins and dropping down on Chad's forceful hand placed over her mouth.

''We don't want anyone to disturb us, want we~?'' His hand slowly started to touch Tiffany inappropriately. She couldn't believe her eyes. This was so unusual for Chad, even if he was a stupid jock this was beyond his league! She wanted to scream more than ever, she would rather be punched endlessly than receiving this treatment by the one person she hates the most.

''Why so quiet all of a sudden?'' He asked and made another grin as he looked her right in the eyes. Tiffany couldn't bare it any longer, his cold eyes and painful movements all over her body were just enough. She shut her eyes for a second. If only someone could save her right now, or even _something_.

She could still feel his touch all over her; Tiffany tried to make a sound behind Chad's hand placed over her mouth without any result. He chuckled as he saw the pitiful girl with no other choice than letting him control her. As he was about to move his hand from her upper section he heard some branches snapping. He felt his heart speed up from the thought of someone seeing what he was up to. He briefly raised his head and called-

''Someone there?'' He didn't get any response. Before he was about to continue with his assault he suddenly felt himself being pulled backwards with an inhuman strength.

Chad's grip around the girl loosened. Faint footsteps could be heard. Tiffany opened her eyes to see that Chad that had stood by her one second ago had vanished. The girl fixed her sweater as she put her hands up to her chest.

''Hello?'' She called; her voice slightly echoed in the forest giving her shivers all the way from her spine, she really was all alone out there. The thought that this was finally her chance to escape erupted. She glanced behind the tree she had been almost violated up against, about 40 meters behind it she could see something that stood out through the trees, she couldn't really make out what but as she focused she could make out a tall looking man dressed in black. If she didn't know better he looked more like a tree than a man because of his slenderness. As she tried to see more details about the man an unbearable pain struck her head. She forced herself to look away and when she dared to look again the man had vanished. Her fright got the best of her so without giving the man and where Chad could have gone off a second thought she ran off.


	2. Chapter 2 - A change of events

Chapter 2 **– A change of events**

''It's now been 4 days since the star quarterback of Upon Thames High school was reported missing. There are still no leads of the loved student Chad Winch whereabouts. He was last seen Wednesday on school grounds. Police still suspect run-away, but members of Chad's football team oppose the slightest idea of such. We all pray that he will come home safely.'' The reporter said as she put up a façade of Chad being the gullible and most loved student in school, which would be true according to some people, but most would oppose it. Tiffany eagerly pressed the off button on the TV. It's been 4 days already, and **STILL** no signs. She hadn't told anyone about what happened nor had Chad's minions. Either they thought I wore the blame for his disappearing or this was his own doing. I definitely wouldn't tell anyone of me almost being violated by that jerk, Tiffany thought in her frustration. , But still could that creature hold the blame of Chad's disappearing? She bit her lip, something was going on and the first place that could hold clues for Chad's whereabouts would be the in the woods.

Tiffany grabbed her jacket and her bike; which she had managed to get ahold of after her mother threw a tantrum for leaving it in school some days back. It was now Sunday in her calm hometown and fall was coming rather fast paced. The tree's leaves had turned yellow, the nights where dark and grew cold with the heavy wind. The days where still alright though, so her thin jacket would still keep her warm during the bike ride to the woods.

As she reached the woods she hesitated for a moment. Pictures of Chad's terrible actions flashed before her eyes. Unbelievable that it had been 4 days since. She hadn't properly processed it all yet or even told a living sold aside from her goldfish Stan. She sighed as she put her bike leaning against a tree and entered the woods. She was sharp, and looked constantly around her surroundings. After walking for proximally 10 minutes she reached the same spot where Chad had vanished. A heavy feeling rested on her chest, she shouldn't have gone alone she whispered to herself. But she had to find out what had happened to Chad, there was a connection she could swear it was.

She studied the area; there was nothing different since she was here last time. Not even a slightest sign. She started to walk further into the forest. The thought hit her: Who knows, Chad maybe had just lost his way? After all he's just a stupid jock! The trees seemed to grow darker the further in the woods she walked. Some of them even missed the comfort of leaves, almost like they were long time dead. Deep in her thoughts she misplaced her foot on a tree's roots and fell headfirst down on the ground. Luckily she was used to being pushed to the segment by Chad and his monkeys, so it didn't hurt much in comparison. She looked down on the ground for a second, why was she even out here to begin with? She didn't even care for Chad and doing this was pointless to begin with. She sighed; well if she were to find him drifting around in the woods she could kick his sorry ass for once. A chuckle escaped her lips as she stood up and brushed off the dirt on her clothing.

''Chad! I know you're around here somewhere, so just come out already!'' Tiffany called at the top of her lungs.

''I'm not going to call the cops on your sorry ass about you almost raping me if you come out this instant!'' She called again with yet again no response.

''Are you hiding from your father? You know you're probably like twice his size so you shouldn't keep on letting him bossing you around!'' It felt as she was having a conversation with him yet she was all alone.

''Chad! I'm going to become mental if you don't show yourself soon!'' She called louder than before. Suddenly a high pitched thud could be heard from behind her. She turned around instantly and saw something lying on the ground.

'' _Chad?_ '' She murmured and walked closer to _that_ thing. When she was just a feet away she could see it was a poor excuse to a human body. It was faced down and the skin that was reviled looked white with a mix of blue and white, the clothing was messed up but a match to Chad's outfit that day. Tiffany felt her stomach turn to the sight; she placed her hand over her mouth to stop herself from vomiting. That couldn't be Chad could it? She took a moment to gather herself and looked around, from where could the body possible appeared from? A bad feeling was in the air, a feeling of _**death**_.

''I-if this is one of your sick jokes Chad.'' She said to comfort herself. Branches on near lying trees started to snap one after another.

''I-I swear if you don't show yourself right now I-I'm going to get the cops!'' Tiffany called meanwhile her heartbeat started to increase. She put her hands over her ears to escape the terrifying sounds. Tears started to drip down from her cheeks as the branches stopped to snap. Slowly Tiffany removed her hands from her ears and looked up. To her horror, before her stood the same beast from _**that**_ day.

The creature stood jus mere footsteps from her. _He was so tall._ His arms and legs where extremely long, to the point where she felt like a grade scholar. He wore a black suit with a blood red tie as only outstanding feature. His face was probably the far worst thing; there was nothing what so ever. No mouth, no eyes, no nose nothing.. Tiffany hesitated for a second, there's no way that thing could be real, couldn't it?

''S-stop joking Chad!'' She burst out. The creature didn't respond to her outburst. He simply just stood there and _observed_ her.

''It's not funny anymore! People have been looking for you for days now. Your dad is probably crazy of worry..'' Tiffany said as she stepped closer to the beast.

''Aren't you going to say anything? Nothing?'' She started to get frustrated and the feelings of fright and discomfort still intrigued her.

''Answer med already!'' She called out and punched the tall man by where his stomach would be located. To her surprise the man didn't react in any way what so ever. He still stood in the same position as before. Tiffany knew she's not strong but that punch should have given some sign of reaction, not even a flinch?

''Y-you're not Chad are you?'' She asked meanwhile she looked up at the man with fright. Her eyes widened to what they were to see, a grin had formed over the creatures feature less face. A moment ago his face had been completely blank, but now a horrifying grin spread from ear to ear had appeared. She took a step back and glanced over her shoulder, w-was that Chad's discomposing corpse? And was this man standing before her his killer?

''D-did you kill him?'' Tiffany said with a small voice.

''That is correct, little girl.'' A grim voice said. It was dark, but it felt comforting in some odd manor. The voice sounded so calm but the words.. The creature had spoken without the use of his mouth, how she did not know. Tiffany stepped another step backwards. Was she about to face the same fate as Chad?

''I believe you owe me an apology.'' He said in a down putting manner.

''E-excuse me?''

''You both entered my grounds without permission, and to do such shameful act. Disgraceful.''

''A-are you going to.'' She stuttered.

''Who knows.'' The creature said with a grin. She took yet another step backwards.

Tiffany's body became filled with fear. She stood before a merciless killer that wouldn't doubt to kill her. Some people could even consider him something more sinister than inhuman, a monster. She thought about escaping but to judging Chad's current condition it wouldn't be an option.

''Is there anything I can do to compensate for my actions?'' She said sadly as every inch of her body tensed up to the sight of the monsters even more sinister grin.

''It depends, what do you have that could possibly mean anything for me in return?''

''M-my life.'' Her body grew cold as she pronounced the word _life._

He didn't respond he just stood there silent.

''Are you mocking me?'' She said with the little courage she had. He chuckled with a voice that was calming but had an undertone of something grim.

''Not really, it's just not common that a pathetic human offer their life so lightly. Even more to a creature like me.''

''What do you mean by a creature like ''me''?''

''A Slenderman'' He said ever so calmly.

''A-a what?'' She asked.

''It won't matter to you.'' He said before he vanished. Tiffany suddenly felt a cold hand on her shoulder which made her jump from fright.

''About our agreement, so you exchange your mere life for living. But do you know what that really means?''

''I'll become like your helper, slave or sorts?'' she said as she tried to avoid Slenderman's stare.

''A proxy you mean? To be a proxy would be way too pleasant for you. I have something special in mind for you.'' He said and chuckled.

Tiffany fell silent. She didn't have many options here. Either face the same fate as Mr. Corpse over there or put her life in the hands of a serial killing monster. Either ways would change everything.

''Then p-please give me time to think about it.'' She said as her heart sank. When Tiffany was about to close her eyes to blink the creature so called Slenderman was nowhere to be seen. Her heart was still beating crazy and she couldn't get rid of the fear for the life.

''Slenderman?'' She called eagerly. Suddenly a branch snapped that made Tiffany turn around.. There he stood ever so calmly, observing her growing fear.

''I give you 3 days. That's all'' He said and vanished in thin air.

 _-Message from Author-_

 _Hello readers! It's me the author of this fanfic! I really hope you like this messed up story I've come up with~ I would love if you left your opinions so I can improve anything! (Grammar, spelling is something I always try to remember, but when English is your second language you can be a little limited at certain times..) Yet again thanks for reading and enjoy the upcoming chapters! - Bastard_


	3. Chapter 3 - A change of Situations

Chapter 3 – **A change of situations**

Tiffany couldn't figure out how she had gotten home, but as she lied down on her pillow filled-bed she finally felt a little support. , But even if so the feel of him watching her with no eyes couldn't escape her mind despite being secured in her own room. After all she couldn't even grasp to imagine all the abilities the Slenderman had. She sighed and pressed a pillow against her face. She could still see his white face, every featureless part of the terrible monster that filled her entire body with nothing other than pure fear.

As she felt her face get warmer from the pillow her breaths grew deeper. How could she possibly choose between death and a life that would hold so much fear? Such life isn't worth living, is it?

Tiffany snapped out from her thoughts when she heard her phone lying on the desk vibrate. She tossed the pillow aside and reached for the phone. The screen illuminated the room from its oblivion-like darkness and Tiffany's eyes hurt slightly from so. When her sight returned she could see big letters ''NATHAN'', it was a text.

 **''** **For how long are you going to make me wait?''**

Till this moment she still hadn't considered or thought about his confession, how where she to answer his feelings when she still had a bigger choice to make? Her finger extracted as she tapped the screen to respond ''I've been busy lately, But I'm still thinking about what you said.'' Tiffany responded. As she pressed the send button the phone's screen started to grow rather static and it was yanked from her hand, resulting with the phone flying across the room.

Her heart beat faster as she glanced around in her room. She was still alone. The darkness in her room had yet returned, but this time she couldn't handle it. The comfort she once had felt in her dark room was now gone. She sprinted towards the door, and as she pressed down the handle a loud thud could be heard. At that moment she didn't dare to turn. Her hand rested on the door handle waiting for what was to come.

''I still have 3 days.'' She said tranquilly as she exhaled.

''That's correct, but I still have to keep a watch on you.''

''No you don't.''

He grew silent by her response. As she was to press down the door knob Tiffany felt her entire body being pressed against the door with a great force. For what she could comprehend it was Slenderman's extracted hand that made so, the discomfort was unbearable. Even to the level which made her let out a crying yelp.

''Do you really believe you have the right to oppose me? You clearly don't have any chance in your current condition.'' He hissed.

Tiffany's head was pressed sideways, which made everything much more painful. She couldn't face backwards so her eyes were locked on her wall to her right. She didn't know what to say. He was right, she was nothing body-vise compared to him, but what choices did she have? Let that monster do whatever he wanted with her or stand up for her in the only way she could?

''I know what you're thinking, forget about it, because what stands ahead of you now is on my record.''

Tiffany's anger rose. How could he tell her what to do? Her fear was still present but after his harsh words she couldn't keep shut.

''Leave me the fuck alone you monster. I'm supposed to have 3 more days so stop interfering and let me handle my own business!'' She regretted her words almost immediately.

Her words clearly outraged him, because the next second she felt cold hands grab her by the throat before closing shut. She couldn't breathe, for every second her room grew more distant. She wanted to speak up but her body wouldn't listen, the only thought she had was that she wasn't ready to die yet. She hadn't even responded to Nathan properly for crying out loud.

She kept silent; she didn't want to outrage him any further. Slowly the pressure against her throat decreased. He held her uptight before tossing her with a great force towards the wall. Tiffany's body took the impact and a loud thud was heard across the room. Her body felt numb and she still struggled to catch her breath.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard outside her bedroom-door.

''Honey are you okay?'' Her mother asked worryingly from the other side of the door.

She wanted to tell her mother the truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk it. To drag her into this wouldn't be right. She exhaled before calling;

''It's okay mom, I just lost my footing for a second there!''

''Are you sure?'' Her mother asked as her shadow peeked from under the door.

''Yeah.'' The girl lied as she tried her best to not burst out in tears.

''I'll continue with dinner then.'' She responded and walked downstairs.

Tiffany looked towards the beast that still stood by the door facing her. He looked the same as before. None of his features' could show what he truly felt, was he still mad? Would he really kill her for her impulsive words?

''Choose your words more wisely next time.'' He said before vanishing in thin air.

Tiffany's body was sore, she could barely stand. But somehow she managed to get up on her bed and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 – A change of feelings

**Chapter 4 – A change of feelings**

Tiffany opened her eyes: her room looked just as it did yesterday. Her phone lay on the floor, or what was left of it at least. Cracks where spread wildly over the sides to its center. Anyone could at first glance see that the phone was in no working condition. When the girl rolled over on her side her body screamed in pain, every joint, every inch of her body felt numb and her throat had clear signs of his touch. Tiffany let her fingers slide over her neck, his touch is far worse than anything Chad had put her through. That day in the woods she had begged for someone to save her. A guardian angel wouldn't have hurt after all shit she had been though till now. , but it seem like her savior was a bigger monster than she ever imagined Chad could have been. She knew that in the end of the day Chad was human, his actions had meaning and he could feel ( _but he probably just ignored his conscience_ ). She didn't have all the time in the world now she thought and glanced towards her alarm clock, it showed seven thirty am. The thought of missing one of her last days of school suddenly hit her and for once she couldn't miss out.

Miraculously she managed to get to school in one piece, but somehow Tiffany couldn't stay concentrated whatsoever, the classes she usually enjoyed and the teachers she always found intriguing had grown into a massive black blur. Suddenly she felt how someone leaned against her desk. She looked up to see a tall, blond with a pilot jacket and an old pair of jeans standing before her.

"Hey Tiffany you seem like a mess, anything wrong?" The blond said worryingly and bent down. "I'm quite alright Nina. I just woke up on the wrong side, that's all." Tiffany said and let out a sigh. She hate to lie to Nina, she was the closest to a best friend she had. While they had been divided into separate classes since last year and tended to only see each other every now and then. They both had their own struggles, but always kept one another afloat. Nina tried eagerly to make way of her music, uploading cover after cover in hope of being acknowledged or discovered one day. While Tiffany tended to enjoy her everyday life; the small things, eating lunch with Nina and hear her talk on about what amazing gig she'd been to or cover she worked on. Occasionally bumping into Nathan in history which was the only class they two shared. Not that they practically knew one another, they threw glances at each other, lent pencils and discussed historical happenings whenever they were told so. Truthfully Tiffany had been thrown off by Nathan's confession a few days back, why would he like such a plain girl like herself? Compared to other people she didn't have any passion or surprising interests, she watched the popular shows, rarely read books aside from what she was assigned in school and couldn't care less for sports. Nothing about her stood out she thought to herself.

"That's got to be one hell of a bad side you woke up on!" Nina exhaled with a wide smile; the sunflower kind that would make anyone smile in return. "Sure was." Tiffany responded and laughed happily, for a moment forgetting her worries and returning to the daily routine.

"So are you up for lunch?" Tiffany uttered.

"Of course I am! I have a bunch of stuff to tell you about this weekend, I managed to get backstage on this small gig and-" Nina started while Tiffany kept giving off a bright smile. The girl reminded her that she cherished these days that she truly would miss them if she couldn't hold unto them.

For a moment she imagined what would happen if she told Nina of everything up till now, but the consequences lingered. Would he kill her as well? Would she even believe her? Could she even risk it? While drifting off in her thoughts Nina slammed her palm on a locker with a poster plastered on it.

''Shit, I hope he doesn't show up ever again. Things haven't been this calm in- **EVER**.'' She spat. When Tiffany took a closer look on the poster she could see it was a missing person photo, it was Chads awful school-photo from last year. He had his sports jacket and an awful smug smile on his face.

''I guess you're right.'' Tiffany agreed and smiled weakly.

''Have you heard what people are saying about him?''

''Not really, w-what are they saying?''

''Everyone has a different story really; some say he left for Texas with some college chick others say he got busted for something. Something **BAD**. Honestly I couldn't give a damn about that fucker, but apparently the football team is in pieces, regionals are coming up after all.'' Nina said with a smug face.

''That sucks major balls, but what can you do? I guess karma gets back at you in the end.'' Tiffany replied and laughed slightly.

''Oh, sorry, I forgot!'' Nina whispered in chock while reflexively putting her hand over her mouth; Realizing she had yet to be of any help to get back at those jocks for giving her friend a hard time. Not that there really was much she could do. They had different classes; different schedules and Nina kept her attendance quite low over all.

''N-No it's alright! It's not your fault or anything. Like what could you do? It was probably for the best that you stayed out of it.''

''Oh, my lovely Tiffany!'' She cried out and threw herself over her friend; hugging her while pushing her head unto her friend's chest.

The day flew by and when the bell rang Tiffany felt a lot better than this morning. While walking down the hall she could see a few more missing person posters posted across some lockers. She immediately recognized the person in the photo, the schools quarterback. By the school's main entrance the two minions stood next to one another, the other looking more pathetic than the other. Tiffany wanted to just walk straight home, but she also knew she had to face those two sooner or later. Before she had a chance to say something; one of them called her name while waving.

"Tiff-any you don't happen to have a clue where chad could have gone off, have you?" One of them asked lowly. The question reminded the girl of the corpse she had witnessed, that she had still to tell a living soul about. Obviously she couldn't just tell them the truth, risking any others from danger.

"Not a clue, after you know.. H-he headed of god knows where. Didn't bother to tell me, figured he headed back to you guys." Tiffany lied, while hoping dim and dum would swallow her badly made-up lie.

"That's the thing, he didn't! We waited!" The other interrupted while fidgeting with his jacket's sleeve.

"We could have missed him you know.."

"I would love to stay, but I'm in a pinch." She ended before heading off, feeling rather pleased with her performance.

Just 2 more days left till the sinister day. She exhaled deeply and dragged her left hand through her hair. While doing so Tiffany suddenly felt a light pat on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5 - A change of elements

**Chapter 5 – A change of elements**

''When are you going to answer Tiffany?'' Nathan said in a dull tone as his hands slowly dragged themselves over his hoodie pockets.

''I will, I just can't right now.'' She said as her eyes where fixed on the floor below them, she didn't want to meet his gaze in the pathetic state she was in.

''What do you mean by not right now? Haven't I waited enough?'' His temper seemed like it would take a turn for the worst for a second, before his shoulder dropped and his hands returned to his pockets.

''I just have a lot going right now, that's all.'' Tiffany said as her gaze fell on Nathan's eyes, she smiled briefly in an attempt to calm him further. Suddenly Nathan approached Tiffany and grabbed her shoulders lightly. The girl now noticed how big Nathan's hands actually were, they seemed warm and gave away an aura of comfort.

''You can trust me Tiffany, we're friends after all. If you're having hard times just tell me. alright?'' He said and gave away a smile which his eyes didn't quite seem to respond to. They seemed somewhat ashamed and maybe even doubtful.

''Yeah.'' She murmured.

''It's not anything connected to Chad I hope?'' He asked as his hands slowly tightened around her shoulders.

As he said _**his**_ name something in Tiffany snapped. Every memory of his touch flashed before her. The fear and her muffled whelping as he had touched her body all over. _It hurt_. She pushed away Nathan away and took her palm over her mouth. Her breathing increased drastically and her body started to shiver.

''Tiffany?'' Nathan asked varyingly as the girl avoided his gaze, seemingly to be directed towards the forest. Tiffany's eyes grew as she saw a tall figure behind the trees. He was standing almost hidden. Her breathing grew deeper; she couldn't drag Nathan into this.

''J-just. Just, leave me alone.'' She said as she stepped slowly towards the woods.

''Tiffany!'' He shouted as Tiffany darted of towards the forest. He couldn't bring himself to take another step, this wasn't normal of her. But instead of trying to run after her he could feel something wasn't right. What would he even tell her if he caught up on her? Maybe he just had pushed her little too far he thought.

Yet again she was running unconsciously through the forest, just as the week prior that had dragged her into this mess. She set foot on his grounds and backing out now was no option. She would have to face that beast again. , But if this was the only way to protect Nathan, of all people that could be tangled up in this he couldn't become one of them. Somehow, all of this was her fault. Maybe she should just have let him kill her that day, which would've been better than all of this.

Her pace grew slower and stopped into a small dale as her eyes where fixated on the ground. How would she ever find the courage to look up? He would be there, observing her every move as always. A cold breeze hurled, in response Tiffany slightly shivered. Slowly she raised her eyes to witness the terrifying tall man standing before her. Both of them kept quiet. He being quiet was expected, but Tiffany really didn't have anything to tell him. So firmly she kept her mouth shut for once.

''It seems like this is the first time you willingly return here.'' His firm voice said as he broke the silence. The girl hadn't thought of it before, but the beast's voice seemed so calming. It had a dark pitch and seemed somewhat disembodied; after all he didn't have a mouth to begin with.

''Seems so.'' She responded in almost a whisper.

''Have you finally learned some manner, Tiff?'' For one second his voice reminded her off Brad, it had the same grating tone; if she hadn't witnessed Slenderman before her she would've thought it was Chad's own words.

''Don't dare to call me that.'' Tiffany spat while biting her lip in anger.

''I will call you whatever _ **I**_ _ **please**_ _._ '' He hissed. Tiffany slowly took a step backwards. Her hands placed themselves on opposite shoulders in discomfort. In response he simply studied her actions.

''Are you planning on hurting him?'' She bit her lip harder.

To her surprise a terrifying grin formed over where his mouth should have been. It looked sinister and not like a human mouth ever would, more like the gasp of an animal. Some bear of sorts perhaps. She shivered intensely; she was scared to a point where she could hear her own heartbeat. The only thing that was in her mind at that moment was the beast ahead of her. A black gasp that had taken so many lives, like it soon would do the same to hers.

''Maybe I do.'' He said calmly as if it were nothing special, at that moment Tiffany found herself being astonished that he could speak so lightly about death. She studied the beast, shivers traveled from the very back of her spine when she met the monsters mouth again.

''But he has nothing to do with this.'' She said as her eyes grew distant.

Slenderman didn't respond; the girl standing ahead of him had lost the spark. He felt disappointed that she had started to obey him so quickly, usually he weren't like this. Slenderman didn't remember the last time he had talked so much with a human being during the course of just a couple of days. It annoyed him that such a normal human could intrigue him so much, she were just stumbling and putting her nose in his business. Even if he had killed that young boy just a couple days back he felt an excruciating hunger inside of him. , But he calmed himself; she was just in his gasp, in his elements. She had nowhere to hide just obey as he commanded. Suddenly he approached the girl he spoke with a sweet tone-

''He does, more than you think.'' Tiffany shivered as the creature was just ahead of her. She could now make out the razor blade like fangs in his gasp; they seemed much more horrifying than any animal.

''What do you mean?'' For a second she fell victim for his sweet voice, her eyes looked where his should have been. His skin was white and his suit fit him perfectly even if his slenderness was inhuman, his features made him look human but his face was far from so. Tiffany was mesmerized in a scared way of him, as a rabbit would be in a snakes gasp. She was unable to move and didn't have the courage to turn her gaze; secretly she hoped he would first. To her surprise he did, he studied some close lying trees for a while before turning back to her.

''Seems like he's closer than you thought.'' He taunted and chuckled.

''Nathan?'' Panic snatched a hold of her as she heard what the beast towering before her uttered. At that moment something inside of the girl sparked, she had to act now. At that moment Tiffany stepped a few steps backwards, watching the beast's evil smile curling his white skin before taking a run for it.


	6. Chapter 6 - (( Disturbance ))

Chapter 6 - **Disturbance**

Leafs flew through the air as the trees stood tall. A dear gracefully made its way through the forest, assumingly looking for some peace and quiet. Slow footsteps could be heard by the sound of leaves shattering. The dear's ears flew up and its gaze met a boy standing by some nearby trees. They both exchanged looks for a moment before the Dear ran off. Nathan felt ashamed for what he was doing, she wanted to be left alone, but something was wrong. He just couldn't leave her like that. He sighed as he kicked a mossy rock lying on the ground. The forest was huge so the chance of actually finding her without getting lost himself was very slim. The sun could barely be seen behind the trees, Nathan felt rather uncomfortable. It would be dark soon and without any further trail of either Tiffany or home he was completely lost. But luckily Nathan had always been a carefree person and comforted himself with the thought that the girl couldn't had gotten far. He had carefully been following her but had lost her halfway, he sighed again by the thought that he really was being rejected. As he drew his sigh his eyes fell up to the trees. It felt colder than usual, but he threw it off with an excuse of the tree branches that where widely spread over the sky, shielding the sun.

''I'm really slow aren't I?'' He said to himself as he chuckled ironically.

''Following a girl that obviously has something else up her sleeve.'' Then it hit him. The jocks had been off lately after Brad's disappearance. He had always known Tiffany was being badly treated by them, but he was plain and would only put her though more pain if he tried to stop them. It still made him feel bad tough, being so weak that he could do nothing more than watch as the one he care about the most being treated like garbage. His hands placed themselves over the back of his head. An echo of a bird made Nathan jump slightly.

''Maybe I just should head back.'' He said as he stopped. What difference would it do if he found her? She didn't seem to want to be in his presence anyway. Nathans heart sank in his chest, it slightly hurt. He sighed yet again and turned around in an attempt to find the trail home.

He walked for what seemed like forever, seeing nothing other than what that seemed like the same tree over and over again. He really was completely lost. Eventually even the sound of birds chattering died down, which made Nathan feel even more lost that he was. He couldn't have wandered of the entire civilization, could he?

The sun slowly started to set; it's red and yellow rays where clearly visible through the thick branches. Nathans feet's started to drag themselves more and more, he had been walking for so long. He was beat and there hadn't been any sign of a clearing or end to the forest, had it always been this big he wondered as he stopped for a second to rest. His left palm placed itself on a trees cortex as he breathed out heavily. It weren't long till it would be dark, so if he didn't want to spend the night he had to get moving again. The boy grasped for air and exhaled before continuing.

Nathan tried his best to comfort himself further, the thought of his warm bed felt distant, but he longed for it more than ever now. He shivered as the wind got stronger and the warming sun disappeared quickly. Tiffany was probably home by now, safe and sound, without his help. Not like he would have been able to do anything from the beginning. He scolded himself over and over for following her instead of calling her like any other sane person would. , But when he thought of it she had yet to respond to his last text so maybe it was for the best. His heart sank and he immediately stopped. His fist closed itself as it violently hurtled itself against a tree.

''Fuck!'' He murmured as blood started to drip from his fist. He had always been pretty frail, but this was just laughable. He wiped his hand on his blue hoodie, it slightly hurt but was bearable.

Suddenly he heard sounds of branches being snapped. He drastically turned but saw nothing, he sighed in relief. It now was completely dark so if there actually where someone there the chance of him even noticing was slim. Slowly he let his hands enter his pockets; he was starting to get anxious. He just wanted to get home, but the task seemed more and more distant. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed forward, the power surprised him so he stumbled on his feet and fell to the ground.

''The hell ar-'' He started and as he turned to see who the culprit was, but stopped when he saw Tiffany standing ahead of him. She was pushing her body against his back and didn't look like she was going to respond any time soon. She probably was lost too he thought as he gently patted her head.

''Hey, Tiffany. It's me.'' He said with the calmest tone he could, even if he was far from calm under the circumstances.

''N-nathan, we have to head back.'' She said without meeting his eyes.

''Sure but-'' He was interrupted by the girl's toneless voice.

''Now.'' Nathan felt disturbed by her change of character, she always seemed a little carless but now she was dead-serious. What he didn't know was that she just had been lucky that she had found him before _he_ did. Now she had to find the path out and get both of them home in safety. Not that there was such a place since Slenderman could come and go wherever he wished. She had already seen this. But anything's better than his grounds she thought to herself.

''Alright, alright.'' He said faintly chocked as he got up on his legs again. When he was up he stretched out his hand to Tiffany, surprisingly she just stared at it for a couple of seconds.

''What happened to your hand?'' She asked as blood clearly was smothered on his palm.

''Ah, I just fell.'' He lied.

''Alright.'' She said and got up without his help. Nathan quietly dried of the blood on his hoodie, slightly frustrated that he had lied to her. The girl looked around for a couple of seconds, clearly she was lost too but she tried to make the best of it.

''Let's get going.'' She said as her hand grabbed his before dragging him off. He was chocked that he was able to run, he felt that he had a hard time coping due to the fact he had been walking for hours already. His breath was out of it, his feet dragged themselves to the ground and he where obviously exhausted.

''Do you know where we're headed?'' He asked between his breaths, as they both kept on passing tree after tree.

''No, but that's not important. We just have to get out of here.'' She said as her pace grew faster.

''Why the rush?'' He asked while stopping mid-tracks, making Tiffany being slugged backwards.

''We can take that later Nathan.'' She said in a rushed high-pitched manner.

''No Tiffany, I've been looking for you all day. I deserve to at least know why you ran off!'' His temper rose and Tiffany could feel Nathan's hand tensing up as she still embraced it.

'' I just don't want to cause you any harm, so please, **for** _ **god's**_ **sake**. We need to get going.''

''Otherwise what?'' His hand loosened and returned to his pockets.

''I-I can't say, but staying here is dangerous Nathan. So please _we have to go_.'' She stretched out her hand as her eyes looked into his. She tried her best to seem confident and not show the overwhelming fear that accrued inside of her. He seemed surprised over her sudden burst of confidence and faced away after just a couple of seconds.

''Okay..'' He muttered and yet again grabbed Tiffany's palm.

''Let's go!'' She shouted as they ran off.

What Nathan hadn't realized was that during his outburst a third individual had been watching them from afar. Tiffany had felt it, and she had to her surprise met his gaze. He stood hidden just a couple meters away behind a fragile grown tree from them, intentionally obviously. Her heart sank as the thought hit her; he could easily reached Nathan before she did. He simply just let her get to him first, her body shivered. Was he letting her getting away with him this time? Was he up to something? He couldn't, could he?

Slender stood as firm as always, it didn't occur to him till now that he had let a perfect opportunity slip through his hands. But why he did let her escape with that boy did he not know. He could have gained by taking to birds with one stone, but maybe now it would give him more enjoyment. A belief on the girl's account of having a faint chance, hope which can be so easily distinguished with fear. Things would surely be much more interesting now he thought before vanishing in thin air.

 _-Message from author –_

 _I'm really sorry for my long absence; during my leave I've always seen your every single review, favorite or follow. They always pop up in my email and I feel oddly proud and happy that people seem to appreciate my fanfic! After all Slender fanfics are quite odd aren't they? (I really do look forward to write more of this fic and get my M-rate funky~) Anyhow I figured I'd post 2 rather long chapters this time, a special thank you to every single one of you. Yet again, my deepest apologies for my long absence. Like you all know, life have a power of getting in the way._


	7. Chapter 7 – A change of heart

**Chapter 7 – A change of heart**

The path cleared and the trees narrowed, finally the two humans could see an end of the trees and even some segment. The relief that they felt was indescribable, as if a heavy burden had lift off their shoulders. They still had a firm grip unto each other's hands. As they stepped back into reality they noticed their entangled hands, quickly untangling before both briefly flustered looked away from each other.

''Sorry.'' They boy said softly.

''No, I should be. It was my fault you got lost there in the first place.'' The girl said troubled while doing her best avoiding the others stare. Tiffany felt puzzled for being the one putting them both in jeopardy like that. Her feelings had gotten the better of her, the one thing she shouldn't let take over in times like this. Snapping at Slenderman and acting foolish could be the very last thing she will ever do. Maybe this time they were lucky, but her time and luck is not infinite, not anymore at least.

''I wouldn't have if I went looking for you, which I did _freely_.'' Nathan's voice said throaty, as if he chocked slightly for a second.

''So why did you?'' She asked while clenching her fist.

''Why? Why wouldn't I?'' He responded almost imminently. Silence later followed before they both finally reached civilization, streets with houses one after another. Tiffany was the one to break the silence-

''I guess we part here.''

''Yeah..'' Nathan mumbled while avoiding the girl's gaze. At that moment Tiffany noticed that Nathan seemed different, maybe after all what he had been through. After all, he was at loss. But how could she even begin to explain what kind of mess she was in? It's not like she possibly could involve him any further.

They said their goodbyes and when the boy finally reached home he climbed his porch slowly. Gently he pressed down the door handle, for a moment Nathan hesitated and looked behind his back. The regret about not following Tiffany home struck him. After all, she had seemed so off. Not just then, she'd been odd lately ever since the disappearance of Chad. Weighed down of his thoughts the boy climbed the stairs and entered his room, tossing himself unto his untidy bed. While he lay on the wrinkly bed-cover he rolled unto his back to stare empty upwards the celling. While there he released a deep sigh, both by relief to finally be home, but also in an attempt to silent his loud thoughts. Would it really have been that hard to just follow Tiffany home? She had seemed so rushed, almost scared of something, if not someone? A silly thought though, he was the fault that they got lost in the forest to begin with. If he just hadn't been so self-conscious and selfish. Maybe she actually does have someone she's interested in. Which isn't he; the boy thought and miserably chuckled before digging through his night table and slipping up his phone. He stared at it for a second; asking himself if he should call her and check up on her. The light from the phone illuminated the room, exposing the cream-colored walls. The boy quickly tapped a small message, '' _I hope you arrive home safely Tiffany, Remember you can always talk to me''_ hovering is finger above the send-button for a few seconds. While letting out a deep sigh he tossed it aside and let his head fall down on his cover to fall asleep from exhaustion.

After Tiffany had waved Nathan good-bye she finally felt a bit of comfort, he was safe for now; _but I weren't, I never would._ As the girl made her way home in the complete dark streets only illuminated by a few streetlamps spread widely from the other he was still watching her. He always did, with no eyes. Tiffany shivered and felt how her throat dried up. For every step she took she felt more unsettle. He was mere meters away from here, standing in the unlit shadow by the closets streetlight. Her pace grew faster, but she could still feel his presence, still lurking behind her back. Fearful to look back the girl's head stayed fixated on the ground. While hearing her own deep breaths she could see a growing shadow below her, slowly getting closer and closer to her. Struck by panic her pace grew quicker, almost stumbling forward in a desperate attempt to outrun the shadow. Suddenly an unbearable headache struck Tiffany, feeling a ringing between her ears slowly drifted away. As a last resort she grabbed the closest supportive object she could, which just happened to be his arm at that moment. He had noticed her light feet and had teleported to her side. With all her might she kept her hand tucked into his black suit. This looked like a small child holding unto its parent. Everything seemed blurry now; I couldn't see the difference between him and the trees anymore. Did I really hold unto his arm or a branch? Well it was steady and cold as one. I waited for him to push me away, but he didn't, it seemed as if he was looking down on me. I tried to speak, but my lips didn't follow. The girl thought before everything turned black.

In her sleep Tiffany felt a warmth she had never felt before, it embraced her as whole, every inch of her felt that warm sensation. Shaken to conscious she found herself in her own bed. Awakening to the same shivering feeling like before the girl studied her surroundings. The same room she had left this morning, nothing out of the ordinary really. At that moment she presumed that Slenderman had teleported her there, if that was the case he couldn't be far she thought.

Seeing an escape possibility, her wide open door the girl brazed herself to throw herself downstairs. But seeing her door slowly close shut and a tall figure emerge from the shadows her body froze from terror. Her eyes didn't get used to the darkness before he had joined the shadows yet again.

'' **you are so naive.''** The creature spoke tonelessly with his face just inches away from her own. Compared to the last time they spoke his voice now seemed more alluring, almost ready to strike. It could easily been something from a nightmare, a terrifying voice so humanlike with yet features far from so. Hovering before her was the beast Slenderman with bonelike skin dressed in a coal-black suite. Presumably he had teleported again. The girl desperately tried to scurry away from the monster, only to realize she was unable to move. The beast had easily pinned her down with one of his claw like hands; as white as his face his hand seem to have the same autonomy as a human's, but the fingers where thin and tall. With his claw like skin pressed against her exposed skin as she whimpered slightly when feeling his razor-sharp claws craving themselves unto her flesh. A warm red-liquid started to escape Tiffany's chest, staining the beast's skin.

A whisper subconsciously escaped her throat as her eyes began to water '' _stop_ '' she plead. Suddenly a black tentacle emerged from the slenders back, placing itself over the girl's mouth. Her lips could feel the sharp tentacles ice-cold sweeping surface, slightly wrapping itself around her jaw.

'' _ **Why so quiet all of a sudden?''**_ A sinister voice the girl knew all too well taunted. Unable to utter another word the girl turned her head, she didn't dare to look him directly in the face any longer. His white almost skull-like face scared her. His eye sockets where empty, with only darkened skin to replace a pair of eyes. Without eyes the girl felt so exposed, almost naked. Unable to read him she could only see that bare skull-shaped face of his. Her fright got the better of her, closing her eyes trying to escape his ever looking eyes. But to her surprise the tentacle pressed itself against her chin, forcing her to turn her face towards his.

'' **Look at me!''** He ordered while his claw buried itself deeper into her flesh. Making the girl let out a muffled cry, while jolting from chock snapping her eyes open. Looking at his face the girl could hear a deep chuckle as the same cavity she had witnessed before appeared over his white skin, wrinkling in a sinister smile. In panic she tried to get away from his grip, by pushing her legs against her mattress. Only to have another tentacle tangle itself around her legs, hindering her lower section. Emerging from his entrance a long snake-like tongue, came looking powerful enough to suffocate her.

To her surprise it started to cherish her left earlobe. Teasing her outer ear, softly licking its edges. Goosebumps spread throughout the girl's body while letting out a desperate sob. His tongue slowly traveled to her closed-shut mouth, nibbling her lips. At that moment the grip of the tentacle around Tiffany's jaw loosened, to place itself below her chin, pushing her head upwards. Meeting Slenderman's face even closer her lips softened, opening her entrance. Her warm tender lips met his cold skin, feeling a zap of electricity when touching. Her immediate instincts told her this was wrong, impure, and evil. She wanted to escape his grip, but was pinned down, unable to make a slightest move before feeling his claw deeper through her skin. His tongue softly enveloped hers as the tentacle around her legs softened and took a firmer hold of her hips, pushing her lower body closer. She felt her body go numb from his touch, but another flush of regret wiped over the girl's body. Making her reflexively shake her body in an attempt to break free. Slender pulled back while his claw drilled harder as his tentacle enfolded her throat, leaving the girl without air. Her eyes were widened in fear and small ragged gasps were escaping her throat. Tiffany started to feel her senses drifting away taking her to a peaceful place one where there are no worries in the world. The time before she met the Slenderman, her peaceful days with Nina. Those days when they could talk about anything, just letting time fly by with her best friend. How Nina would bring her dad's old acoustic guitar to school, even when told not to by the principal himself. But then reality came back,

'' **Stop!''** she cried out strangulated as tears now slowly traveled down her face.

All of this was changed with the sound of the door creaking, its knob slowly turning. Him disappearing before the last shadow in the room was saturated in light. Quickly the girl rolled to her side as her mother entered the room and asked softly ''is something wrong dear?''. The girl gathered the little she had left of her voice, ''I'm alright, bad dream that's all.'' She finally answered. She couldn't make out her mother's words after that they simply merged into an understandable mess. But eventually her mother left, leaving the door ajar; letting a trail of the dim light into her room.

All of this was purposefully; he had been taunting her all along the girl realized. With tears still dripping down the girl the girl crouched together as she wept. She didn't know what she wanted anymore, she felt so lost and scared. Tomorrow would be her _last day_ she thought before drifting of. 

_\- Message from Author -_

 _Oh god I had fun writing this chapter, it got funky, finally ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Please get back to me what you think of this chapter, personally I like the more violent side of Slenderman and don't feel a need to explore the more ''sensual side'' of him any further (if that's not really appreciated?). Anything goes for me really; next chapter it's time to get back onto track, since time is getting short for our Tiff! _


End file.
